


in the arms of shadows

by MiniNephthys



Category: Monster Train (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The Umbra is greedy, as one Winged comes to learn.
Relationships: Penumbra/Abandoned Winged





	in the arms of shadows

**Author's Note:**

> the first two fics in the monster train section are champion/abandoned winged pwps and i think that's beautiful

The Boneshaker is a cramped thing, despite the best efforts of the Morsels to expand it. The heat of the Pyre keeps it warm, though, and the abandoned Winged is grateful for the chance to come out of Hell’s cold.

Penumbra is an imposing figure, even among its kind. They have seen many powerful figures in their day - the Darkwings still give them the creeps - but nothing quite like Penumbra. Each of its six arms is all muscle, and belatedly they become aware that they are staring.

It’s hard to tell, with that eyeless mask, if it’s looking back at them. But that toothy maw twists into a smile. “Come sit by me, Winged one,” it says.

They scoot close to its side. One of its bracelets brushes against their waist, and they shiver despite the warmth.

“No need to stare.” A clawed hand traces the side of their mask, while another tugs them closer. “Is this the first you’ve seen part of the Umbra?”

“I’ve been to Hell before, but not the Crucible. Is it true that the gems shine so brightly that you can see your own reflection in them?” they ask.

“An exaggeration,” Penumbra says, and they try not to look at the way its throat moves when it speaks. “But it is beautiful. Quiet, not like this rattling contraption.”

“I’d like to see it someday. As it should be, not frozen over.”

“You will,” it replies. “Heaven will never take you back, but Hell and I will welcome you.”

Their face heats up behind their mask, not helped by the hand now trailing down their spine. “You are too kind.”

“Not at all.” It grins again, sharp teeth gleaming. “The Umbra is greedy above all else, devouring everything in its path. And you look fit for a feast.”

* * *

Six arms wind around the Winged, lifting them up and down on Penumbra’s cock. They have no leverage, entirely helpless in its grip. They should probably be scared, being powerless around a creature that devours its own allies.

But Penumbra fills them so deep and so well, and after so long fretting over their own survival, it’s easy to let it use them as it pleases. They need do nothing but throw their head back and moan as it fucks them on its cock.

“Pretty thing,” it murmurs, picking up its pace. “Is this what you wanted when you climbed aboard the train?”

“Yes…!” They turn their head to kiss one of its arms, the only range of motion they have.

“Reckless.” It rubs the flat of one claw over their bottom lip. “But delightful.” Its teeth threaten at their neck but do not draw blood.

The Winged whimpers. “Please, please…”

“Still unsatisfied?” Penumbra slows its movements, making them groan in frustration. “How greedy. Maybe you were always meant for Hell.”

They try to rock down onto Penumbra’s cock, but it’s impossible for them to move an inch. “Please, let me come…!”

Its smile twists. “As you wish.” It snaps them down with hard, fast thrusts until they reach the edge. It’s not long behind, filling them with something hot and thick.

They try to catch their breath, but are caught off guard when Penumbra begins to move again. “Wh-”

“We’re not done with you yet, Winged one.”


End file.
